Paradise
by Evil Yaoi Sisters
Summary: Una historia alterna donde la humanidad ha evolucionado al punto de casi extinguirse debido a que ya no se puede reproducir. Para salvarse han creado una nueva raza: los Mikase.
1. Capítulo 0: Introducción

"Paradise"

Escrito por: Sindy-chan

Editado y Revisado por: Fuu Henjin

Raven x Lucius

Basado en Fire Emblem

**Acotaciones**

Narración

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

ººº Cambio de narración ººº

(N/A:…) Nota de la autora Sindy-chan

(N/E:…) Nota de la editora Fuu-chan

Palabra º: Significado/aclaración al final

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ Cambio de escena

♥ ♥ ♥ **Capítulo 0: Introducción ♥ ♥ ♥**

La humanidad ha avanzado niveles insospechados en lo que la tecnología respecta. Las desgracias climatológicas, grandes epidemia, hambrunas, etc.… ya no existe, el ser humano ha llegado a la cumbre de su existencia. Pero a pesar de estos grandes acontecimientos el ser humano ha perdido muchas cosas. Las mujeres comenzaron poco a poco a ser infértiles y se tuvo que acudir a la clonación para que la humanidad siguiera existiendo.

Pero no solo las habilidades reproductivas iban en decadencia, lo que distinguía al hombre: su gentileza se iba extinguiendo. El ser humano se volvió frío hasta cruel, las emociones pasaron a último plano y para evitar que la gente siguiera ese rumbo comenzaron a experimentar.

Ya que en antes no era posible la clonación de personas ya fallecidas, ahora gracias a los avances tecnológicos, trataban de clonar a los seres queridos de la gente para traer de vuelta aquellas emociones que se iban perdiendo. Por desgracia aquella gente clonada por este método fallecía poco después.

Para dar solución a este problema empezaron a combinar las células de estos con las células de otros humanos, trayendo por desgracia los mismos resultados. Las experimentaciones siguieron con distintas cosas hasta hacerlo con células de animales, logrando tener éxito sobre los experimentos.

Debido a esto una nueva raza surgió de las clonaciones y mutaciones hechas a la cual llamaron: Mikase. Esta raza conservaba la apariencia humana pero presentaba ciertos rasgos exóticos como la cola y curiosas orejitas, además de que su mentalidad era como la de un minino, siempre curiosos e inquietos.

Los mikases podían vivir hasta 300 años y además de que sin importar cual fuese su sexualidad ellos eran capaces de concebir, aunque solo el primer crío nace como humano. Estas cualidades dependían más de su futuro amo, quien ordenaba que características debía tener el mikase que deseaba. En otras palabras, su dueño era el que ordenaba: cuantos años vivía, cuantos crías podían concebir (si es que podían tenerlos) y si era un mikase de pelea o doméstico.

Los pobres mikase eran sólo mascotas a la vista de la gente y de sus amos, pero ellos al igual que los humanos desarrollaban intelecto, pensamientos y sentimientos propios. Debido a esto muchos mikases decidieron marcharse para huir de su modo de vida y dejar de ser mascotas.

Los mikases que lograron escapar se fueron a un pequeño continente sin poblar, una reserva que estaba celosamente protegida y aislada del control humano, en el cual los mikases podían habitar en paz.

Las leyes comenzaron a cambiar, y debido a crueles tratos a tan nobles criaturas, estaba prohibido tener un mikase de mascotas personales (sexuales más que todo)…pero como siempre existe gente influyente que se jacta de las leyes…

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Hasta aquí la introducción… es solo una pequeña explicación de cuales son las condiciones en las que se ambienta la historia… totalmente fuera de la historia original del juego de Fire Emblem. Ninguno de los personajes del juego nos pertenece… si eso fuera… el juego seria uno hardcore yaoi sin censura en donde las mujeres no existirían y las violaciones fueran como el pan de cada día (sonrisa malvada). Bueno… gracias por leer.

Atte.:

Sindy-chan y Fuu-chan


	2. Capítulo 1: Un lugar para los dos

"Paradise"

Escrito por: Sindy-chan

Editado y Revisado por: Fuu Henjin

Raven x Lucius

Basado en Fire Emblem

**Acotaciones**

Narración

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

ººº Cambio de narración ººº

(N/A:…) Nota de la autora Sindy-chan

(N/E:…) Nota de la editora Fuu-chan

Palabra º: Significado/aclaración al final

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ Cambio de escena

♥ ♥ ♥ **Capítulo 1: Un lugar para los dos ♥ ♥ ♥**

No se como paso, o por qué, pero me encontré fascinado… mas bien hechizado, pero lo peor fue no saber el por qué… lo seguía con la mirada. Mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza que de costumbre, no se cuantas veces tragué saliva, ni por qué mis manos aun frías, sudaban tanto. Cuando le pregunté a uno de los ancianos, entre risas y burlas me dijo que había encontrado mi pareja. No quise creerle entonces, pero ahora no me hago a la idea de vivir un solo día sin su compañía.

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Yo solo conocía la pelea, y a decir la verdad no había cosa que me gustase mas que pelear, demostrarle a todos mi fuerza y valor, mis capacidades. Toda mi vida he peleado no tengo miedo a la muerte… sólo temo a ser derrotado y seguir viviendo…

Fue tras una batalla que te conocí, mi amo orgulloso presumía a su neko campeón, muchos maldecían y otros miraban con envidia… a mi no me importaba… ante mis ojos todos eran iguales, con olor tan repugnante, aquel de los humanos…

Una voluptuosa mujer llega y abraza a mi amo, yo desde mi jaula la observo. Su olor tambien es desagradable, más aun por aquel aroma tan artificial y falso. Aún no entiendo el por qué de mostrarme ante aquellos humanos que ganaba. Pero una dulce fragancia me atrae despejando mi mente de mis pensamientos.

Busco por todas partes, en ocasiones golpeando mi cuerpo contra la jaula, no entendía el comportamiento de mi cuerpo y mucho menos aquella necesidad de saber de donde provenía tan dulce fragancia. Y es ahí cuando te encuentro, otro neko como yo, pero de apariencia sumamente frágil, eras de aquellos críos que no sobrevivían a su primera pelea. No pude apartar mí vista de ti, tal vez sea por que de alguna forma esperaba que tú voltearas y me miraras, te estudié como nunca había estudiado a alguien, tu piel era blanca y aterciopelada, no tenías largas garras ni mucho menos afiladas, eran cortas y curiosas, dudo que alguna vez hayas logrado lastimar a alguien con ellas.

No pude evitar lanzar una risa burlona. Tu complexión era delgada, seguro si alguien saltaba sobre ti te lastimarías gravemente. Tu cabello era como el cabello de los humanos, largo y muy suave… tus ojos eran grandes y azules. Miraba como tu ama acariciaba tu cabeza, rascaba detrás de tus orejas. Para todos parecías un neko mimado, y consentido. Pero yo pude ver aquella tristeza y soledad que te inundaban.

Escuché que mi amo quería a aquella mujer como su pareja, por eso me presumía en esta ocasión. Así que decidí seguir peleando y ganar para poder tener la oportunidad de volverte a encontrar.

Y así siguió. Te miraba desde lo lejos, cómo los humanos podían tocarte y yo como anhelaba estar en su lugar para poder acariciarte. No se cuantos fueron aquellos encuentros desde donde te miraba de lejos, y como ansiaba que tu llegases a verme con esos ojos azules que me embrujaban.

Noté que en cada ocasión tú volteabas… no sólo mi cola, sino que mi corazón también se movía. Pude notar como tus orejas se levantaban y abrías más tus ojos. Reí en mis adentros había llamado tu atención y no podía alegrarme más.

Me lanzabas miradas según tu, discretas, pero como jamás apartaba mi vista de ti me daba cuenta de cada una de ellas. Aun estando en mi jaula, aun cuando tu ama te prohibió siquiera voltear a verme y mucho menos acercarte… tu lo hacías, muy disimuladamente, cada día estabas acercándote más y más a mi jaula.

Fingí una vez estar dormido, para que tu te acercaras, olías fuertemente, eras como un cachorro cuando recién comienza a olfatear. En esa ocasión no te atreviste a más, pero hubo otras ocasiones donde fuiste mas lejos… acariciabas mis cabellos con cuidado para que yo no despertase… sentía como tu cola se mecía de un lado para otro mientras tu me mirabas. En ocasiones hasta te atrevías a meter tu garra y golpeabas el piso con rapidez y cuando lo hacías fuertemente o hacías ruido te alejabas y escondías tras las cortinas, realmente eras muy joven o la vida había sido muy fácil para ti.

Un buen día entre tus jugarretas, mordiste mi oreja me levante molesto y casi te golpeaba pero me detuve al ver tu fiera mirada

-¡Por que fingías!-

Estabas muy molesto, no se desde cuando te diste cuenta -Para ver hasta donde llegaba un neko mimado- Te dije con arrogancia, esperando que te callaras y te fueras

-Eres el primero…-

Me dijiste con suavidad y en tono de tristeza, olvidé por completo que estaba molesto y me llene de curiosidad.

-¿El primero? ¿El primero de que?-

-Eres el primero que he visto con orejas y cola como yo…- No dejabas de mirarme, curioseando dabas vueltas a mi alrededor viendo cada esquina de mi cuerpo como no creyendo lo que tenias enfrente de tus ojos…

-¿Jamás habías visto a otro de los tuyos, digo de los nuestros?- por fin dejaste de dar vueltas, te sentaste frente a mi y tus orbes azules se posaron fijamente en mis ojos.

-No nunca, solo he visto a mi ama y a sus amigos… ah… um… mi nombre es Lucius… Tú... tú…- Me dijiste con una sonrisa que iluminó todo mi ser pero solo acerté a contestarte fríamente

-Mi nombre es Raven- Te acercaste más a mí y me olfateaste, yo no me opuse al acercamiento al contrario me acerque más para poder oler mejor tu esencia sin que te dieras cuenta

-Sabes… desde aquella fiesta, tu olor me atrajo… no pude olvidarlo… ni dejar de buscarlo… dime ¿tu conoces a otros como nosotros? y si es así… ¿también pasa lo mismo?-

Sentí mi cuerpo caliente cuando preguntaste eso y no supe que decir, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió…-Si, conozco a más nekos… y no, no pasa lo mismo, ¿seguirás preguntando tonterías?-

-Yo… lo siento… si te molesto puedo irme…- Tus orejitas se agacharon junto con tu rubia cabecita y te empezaste a levantar para irte…me sentí muy mal al escucharte, parte de mí si quería que te fueras, pero… también yo sabía que me sentiría peor si lo hacías

-No espera… yo… hablo así, no… no te pongas esa cara… ¿que mas quieres saber?-

Tu cara se iluminó en un instante y empezaste a decirme serio pero a la vez con complicidad

-…Esta bien… mi ama tardará en llegar, siempre tarda cuando se va con tu amo y siempre trae su olor, bueno… ¿Todos los demás son grandes?- Pensé un momento la respuesta mientras me mirabas curioso y ansioso por saber más sobre los de nuestra especie…

-Hay grandes y hay pequeños depende de su dueño, al mío le gustan los nekos grandes… por que somos para pelear-

-¿Todos pelean?-

-… No… hay otros como tú… que solo son mimados por sus amos-

-… Ah… pero… ¿por qué tu amo los trata así?-

-Así es él… además a mi me gusta pelear…-

-Mmm… dime… ¿por qué siempre estas ahí dentro?- Señalas mi jaula y yo toco los barrotes que me aprisionan y no me dejan hacer acercarme a mi… trato de explicarte la razón de mi encierro….

-… Para que no me escape, no me gusta tener amo. La tuya tal vez te trate bien, pero el mío es alguien a quien no quiero ni ver. Por eso me tiene en esta jaula y tengo este collar en el cuello, si me atrevo a salir de su territorio este collar me lastima hasta que me duerma del dolor…- Tus ojos se abren grandemente sorprendidos de cuan cruel es mi amo conmigo

- Siempre me he preguntado por que no podemos salir…- tus ojos se ensombrecen al igual que los míos, lo único que puedo hacer es alargar mi mano y tocar tu rostro para levantarlo ligeramente hasta que nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar

- Por que para ellos somos mascotas, no podemos salir por que ellos no lo desean-

-Yo… yo quiero ir… a aquel lugar…- Me dices con suplica

-¿Aquel lugar?- Tenía una leve sensación de saber a que lugar se referías pero primero quería confirmarlo… te pones de pie de improvisto y empiezas a hablar emocionado

-¡Si! ¿¡Tú no lo sientes, no lo hueles!? Esta lejos, es cierto, pero como tú hueles muy bien y no puede ser un lugar malo, además ahí ¡hay más que son como nosotros! Estoy seguro una vez pude captar su olor-

Tus ojos brillan mientras sueñas con ese lugar mientras yo razono las consecuencias de tus sueños arrebatados

-... "aquel lugar… aquel que siempre me llama"… pero no podemos. Tu y yo no podemos salir ¡hay amos por todas partes! Si salimos nos golpearan hasta que se cansen, por mi no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a que se me trate mal, ¿¡pero tu!? Al primer golpe caerías… eres como un cachorro- Te dijo reprochando la insensatez se tus palabras

-Yo quiero ir…- Tus ojos azules me vuelven a mirar de esa forma en la que no puede negarte absolutamente nada…

-Todos queremos… pero no podemos…- te miré con ternura y acaricie tu cabeza

-Yo llegaré – Me miraste fijamente y decidido

-¿Cómo? ¿Le pedirás a tu ama que te lleve? – El sarcasmo se dejo notar en cada una de las palabras que salieron de mi boca pero tu rostro se ensombreció

-… No… Pero…- Agachaste tu mirada y no lo pude soportar

- Vamos… tu eres un gatito mimado, es mejor para ti quedarte aquí ¿no lo crees? ¿Que más puedes querer? – Intente convencerte para que desistieras de semejante barbaridad

-… Es verdad – dijiste en un susurro

-Si… es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso… solo te lastimarán – me senté dentro de mi jaula y mire a otra parte.

-… Si… muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí…- Me sonreíste por segunda vez en el mismo como solo tú sabes hacerlo y creí desfallecer pero mi semblante seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna pero no podría resistir más tiempo.

-Bah… anda es mejor que te alejes… mi amo se acerca…- voltee rápidamente mi cara para que no vieras el sonrojo producido por culpa de tus espontáneos gestos

-Si… ah… y Raven- tu tímida voz se dejo escuchar

-¿Que pasa?- Voltea a verte esperando a ver que me decías

-Tu olor tambien me gusta- Eso me dijiste y te fuiste a acostar a tu cama rápidamente. Yo solo observaba tu figura… como movías tu cola, hasta como respirabas… me podía pasar horas y días viéndote sin cansarme…

Tu ama se acercó, te acarició y besó tu frente para después recostarse contigo. Mis orejas y cola se levantaron en signo de alerta y descontento, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era morder el cuello de tu ama hasta dejarla sin vida, pero mi deseo murió en los barrotes de mi prisión.

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Así continuamos platicando a escondidas, conocí mucho de ti así como tú de mí. Una vez hasta mordí tu cola y tú me pegaste en la cabeza, yo quería salir de esa jaula para poder jugar contigo, quería tocarte más pero mis manos no alcanzaban todo tu cuerpo a través de las rejas.

Una noche quede muy malherido tras una pelea en la cual perdí. No quería que me vieras así, sentía que pronto moriría. Tal vez mi amo pensó lo mismo por que me quitó el collar y me dejó en un frío cuarto. Nadie quería un perdedor y yo no era la excepción, lo que mas me pesaba es que ya no te volvería a ver.

Desperté varios días después, mis heridas no habían sanado del todo, pero podía moverme y ese ya era un progreso. Escuché como las puertas se abrieron y varios hombres entraron, me llevaron a un cuarto y ahí me encerraron en una jaula, por lo que pude escuchar el amo me había vendido y pronto me llevarían lejos de ahí.

Pero ahí te encuentro, aunque tu jaula es más grande que la mía, me miras con tus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas y me dices…

-Te vi… te vi pelear… pensé… pensé que no te volvería a ver Raven por favor… no… no quiero alejarme de ti no quiero dejar de verte-

-Lucius yo tampoco quiero dejar de verte- alcancé a rozar la punta de tu delicada mano que estirabas hacia mi

-¡Entonces ya no pelees!- tus lágrimas ya no se detenían y caían abiertamente sin ninguna inhibición… tampoco me contuve y te dije por fin con coraje contenido la razón por la cual peleaba…

-Si no peleaba no te podía volver a ver… mírame, perdí y si no fuera por que aquí estas no te volvería a ver- Agacho mi cabeza no quiero ver la compasión con la que me ves…

-Tu amo me compró, no se para que si tu me dijiste que el sólo compraba nekos para pelear…- tu voz suena insegura y alcanzo a distinguir una nota de miedo…

Algo no andaba bien, nunca me agradó la manera como mi amo miraba a Lucius, la manera que lo acariciaba cuando no estaba su ama, mis cabellos se ponían de punta de tan solo recordarlo.

Se abre la puerta y entra mi amo no voltea a verme siquiera, sólo abre la jaula de Lucius y lo toma con rudeza de un brazo. No pude evitar lanzarme y golpear mi cuerpo con las rejas al escuchar su pequeño gemido al ser duramente tratado, sólo pude arañar el piso.

No se si mi amo me ignoró o no me vio, pero siguió su camino como si nada, seguí tratando de salir de mi jaula sin importarme como mis heridas se reabrían, seguía arañando el piso, trataba de que mi cabeza saliera por entre las rejas, no me importaba como el metal hacia arder mi piel, ni como la desgarraba.

Un tremendo sentimiento de angustia desesperación y miedo me llenó, logre pasar mi cabeza, uno de los barrotes se había zafado así que pude sacar mi cuerpo ya sin mas dificultad. Escuché los pasos de los amos y me escondí donde pude, ellos no sospechaban nada, solo pasaron de largo. Seguí el dulce aroma de mi amigo mikase º sin saber lo que me esperaba.

ººº 3ra persona ººº

-¡Estúpido!- El hombre abofeteó la delicada mejilla del neko que al intentaba huir de sus sucias manos mordió una de ellas en defensa propia. Aquel hombre, una de las personas más influyentes y adineradas de la región, era de los pocos que tenía el lujo de tener varios mikase en su poder.

Había comprado varios políticos y agencias de la ley para poder conservarlos. No le molestaba derrochar un poco de dinero para mantenerlos, para el no había nada mejor y claro esta que en las apuestas que hacia en las peleas de los mikase, todo lo que había gastado en esas criaturas se le regresaban con bono.

Hacia poco había conocido a una bella mujer cuyo mikase le llamo mucho la atención, era de aquellos pocos mikase que habían sido creados con el objetivo de bien servir como amantes o servir como madres. Estos mikases fueron de los primeros que el gobierno prohibió, y tambien de los que comenzó a eliminar, muchos decían que ya no quedaban pero al parecer unos pocos aun seguían en este continente

Lo levanto tomándole del cuello, lanzándolo a la cama, el pobre mikase estaba muy aturdido y solo atinó a jalar la sabana de la cama para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo. Aquel hombre solo soltó una risa burlona mientras se acercaba al mikase a gatas.

Tomó una de sus delgadas piernas y lo jaló hacia el, le encantaba sentir esa suave piel en sus manos, tiró de la sabana para descubrir su cuerpo. Hacia caso omiso a los reclamos del mikase el cual ya lloraba por piedad. Tiró con fuerzas hasta que el mikase cedió.

Lo contempló con lujuria, no le importó cuanto el mikase llorara y como aterrado se alejaba de él. El quería probarlo, quería hacerse su dueño, solo por eso se acercó a esa mujer, tenía que poseer a un mikase fino.

-Ven aquí…-

Comenzó a tocar cada rincón de su exquisito cuerpo, lamía con perversidad su delicado cuello, las garras del mikase que se empeñaban en arañarlo no le hacían mucho daño, al contrario eso lo excitaba más. Tomaba sus pequeños y rosados pezones entre sus dedos y los pellizcaba hasta endurecerlos. Entre lágrimas el mikase hacía todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano… el hombre era mucho mas fuerte que él.

El hombre tomo su parte mas intima y la apretó con fuerza, el mikase sentía que se le iban las fuerzas, aquel hombre comenzó a masturbarle haciendo gritar al pequeño neko. El menor no se contuvo y mordió el hombro de su atacante, pero al hombre no le importó, aquella mordida no fue para nada dolorosa. Siguió con su "arduo" trabajo y pensó que ya era hora de acabar con eso, y sin más, volteó al gatito levantando sus caderas para dominarlo.

Con ayuda de su cuerpo oprimió la delgada figura del mikase para que no se pudiera mover, el pobre neko no paraba de llorar y revolverse, su delicado corazón palpitaba tan recio que le hacia falta el aire, nunca había sentido miedo tal.

-Ya, ya pequeño… tarde o temprano te gustara sshhhh tranquilo…- Su sonrisa lasciva adornada su desfigurado rostro. Pero el mikase no podría tranquilizarse jamás. El olor de este amo era muy repugnante, le asqueaba estar cerca… su olor le mareaba, quería estar lejos de ahí. No le importaba donde pero muy lejos de él. Pero aquel ser repugnante tenía tanta fuerza, que por más que se resistiera, nunca le podría ganar…

El otro mikase olfateó el temor de su amigo y sin importarle si otro ser humano le encontraba corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a Lucius. Le encontró debajo de su ex-amo. Estaba sumamente furioso, se abalanzó sobre el hombre y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del tirano. Tiro de él varias veces, provocando que la sangre se esparciera por toda la cama para después lanzar el asqueroso cuerpo lejos de ellos. Ya a salvo abrazó al indefenso minino, mientras lamía el asustado rostro de su ángel de cabellos dorados.

- Lucius… Lucius… nos tenemos que ir… ven…-

-snif Rav… Raven… el… el amo… tu-

-Vamos el… el no importa tenemos que irnos, vienen más como el, y no dejaré que te lastimen… pero necesito llevarte lejos de aquí

-Si… pero… - Lucius agachó su cabecita sonrojado indicándole que no tenía nada que le cubriera. Con cuidado Raven cubrió el cuerpo de Lucius con la camisa de su amo, tomo su mano mirándole con intensidad.

-Lucius… ¡Lucius escúchame bien! ¡Jamás dejaré que alguien te aleje de mí! ¡Entendiste!- El pelirrojo tomo el rostro del niño entre sus manos para que le viera directamente.

Se escuchaba como la gente se acercaba a la habitación apresurada, Raven tomó entre sus brazos a Lucius y juntos saltaron por la ventana sin temer a lo que pudiera pasarles. Habían escapado de esa cárcel…

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Han pasado varios días después de la huida, Raven sabía que los hombres los estaban buscando, un mikase asesino estaba suelto. Cada vez uno de ellos lo miraban, apretaba con fuerza la mano de su compañero… este jamás se quejó, el confiaba que Raven lo protegería y que ambos llegarían a aquel lugar, donde más mikases como ellos vivían.

-Raven… ¿estás seguro?- El menor de los mikase miraba preocupado a su compañero mientras sostenía el último pedazo de pan que les quedaba

-Si, anda acábatelo- Raven estaba afilando una espada que había robado de uno de sus atacantes

-Pero mañana…- El rubio insistía ya sollozando

-Mañana conseguiré más con que alimentarte, nunca dejaré que tengas hambre me escuchaste…- El mayor rodeó con sus brazos al mikase para darle seguridad…

-…- El chico solo asintió y comió el bocado por fin. Siempre se le venía a la mente… ¿si otro mikase lo hubiera llevado… sería como Raven?... no había dos como Raven en este mundo, se acerco a él y lamió su mejilla…

-Que ¡que! ¡¿Qué haces??!- El rudo neko se sorprendió ante las acciones del inocente rubio

-Raven también sabe bien- sus palabras eran sinceras e inocentes… (N/E: No es como ustedes ¡bola de pervertidos!!! ¬¬)

Al mikase le cambio tanto su color que quedo a tono con sus cabellos

-¡Eres un tonto!- Raven dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza del Lucius como "regaño"… que mas que todo parecía caricia que otra cosa…

Esa noche durmiendo en aquel viejo auto, Raven no podía sacar de su mente aquella sensación tan agradable, el sentirle así de cerca...

-¿Te quedaste con hambre Raven?- la preocupación del rubio no se había logrado alejar…

-No, no es eso…- dijo mientras sus orbes carmesí estaban fijas en el techo

Lucius se sentó en su lugar y se agachó sobre el moreno -Y… ¿por qué estas despierto?-

-Solo… nada…-

-¿Nada?... dime que te pasa…- esta vez la indecisión de su protector había logrado inquietar al delicado mikase

-Nada… solo… solo que… oye… ¿a ti te gusta esto?- Sin darle tiempo a decir algo le da una ligera lamidita en su mejilla… el rubio se sonrojo de improvisto ante la sorpresiva acción pero sonrió calidamente

-Si… mientras seas tu Raven-

-…bueno… entonces si puedo hacerlo…- El mayor se acercó más al ojiazul

-Si… sabes, mi ama hacia esto muy a menudo- El rubio se dejo lamer por su compañero… mientras le daba más espacio para que maniobrara…

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, era algo muy común para ellos, siempre cuidaban uno del otro, Lucius lamió la comisura de los labios de su compañero.

-… me gusta…-

El mikase menor no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a su pelirrojo compañero ronronear por la caricia

-Yo tambien quiero…-

Ambos eran jóvenes inexpertos aprendían al mismo paso, entre risitas y caricias jugaban hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Lucius por la sorpresa quiso decir algo pero solo gimió al sentir como la lengua de su compañero entraba en su boca, ninguno se alejo de momento, y cuando lo hicieron solo se miraron a los ojos esperando respuesta del otro

-…-

-…-

-Me gusto quiero otro - Dijo el pelirrojo

-eh… ah… bien…- El menor se acerco a el y lo depositó sus labios suavemente mientras el mayor iba invadiéndolos con delicadeza…

Raven quiso intentar otra cosa, atrajo al mikase menor a su regazo, lo abrazó con ternura mientras seguían con su juego.

Tuvieron su primer beso más no el ultimo

-… Lucius…-

-¿Que?- Lucius estaba sonrojado a más no poder no se explicaba ese calor que de repente lo había invadido

Raven también estaba ruborizado pero le gustaba lo que sentía - Quiero otro -

-Raven… duerme- El rubio se cubrió con sus cobijas hasta la cabeza debido a la repentina vergüenza que lo invadía.

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Después de aquel momento a Raven solo pensaba en volver a sentir el cuerpo de su compañero tan cerca, sentir sus labios en los suyos, y tal vez de ir mas alla.

Se encontraban más lejos de aquel que fue su "hogar", escondidos en una vieja casa abandonada

-Raven... ¿que tienes?- Lucius separó un poco el posesivo abrazo del que se encontraba preso

-… ¿huh?- el moreno se extraño de la reacción del neko

-Es que… me siento raro Raven- el rubio se ruborizó completo…

-¿Raro? ¿No te gusta?- Raven acariciaba con delicadeza la piel del ser entres sus brazos

-No si, si me gusta me gusta mucho lo que me haces - (N/A: no puedo evitar esta nota… ¡que uke! XD)

-Entonces ¿puedo seguir?- El mayor miro fijamente al ojiazul logrando que solo se ruborizara más (N/E: ¿se puede?)

-…si………- El lindo mikase asintió levemente y se acurrucó entre los protectores brazos del mayor

Las caricias comenzaron a ser muy intensas para ambos pero nunca pensaron en detenerse, era una sensación demasiado agradable. Cada vez que sentían al otro rozar en su piel, deseaban con más fuerzas seguir sintiéndose. Fueron quitando sus ropas poco a poco, besando y acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y agitadas, pronto solo los gemidos eran escuchados en aquel viejo cuarto…

-Lucius… quiero sentir tu cuerpo…- Palabras tan simples… tan sinceras… sin esconder nada…

-Raven… yo… te deseo………- El bello rostro del rubio reflejaba todo lo que sentía… el temor, el amor, la duda, el deseo, la incertidumbre y el placer

Solo decían lo que sentían…pronto el mundo dejo de importar, estaban juntos… era todo lo que necesitaban. No sabían que hacer, ni como empezar. Deseaban estar juntos… mas no sabían que significaba estarlo.

El pelirrojo pensó que esa era la manera correcta, había visto a los mayores hacerlo. Besaba con ternura a quien sería su pareja de por vida, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas desnudas del gatito, el calor de ambos era asfixiante pero para nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario era embriagante, una embriagues que los atraía dulcemente

-Ah... ah… Raven duele…- Un quejido se dejo escuchar y unas lágrimas llegaron hasta las manos del pelirrojo que al escuchar a su ángel se detuvo en seco.

-… Yo… lo siento… lo voy a sacar ¿si? ya no llores – Mientras quitaba las gotitas saladas del rostro del rubio con su lengua. Lo ultimo que quería era lastimar a aquel ser que tanto amaba…

-No por favor…- Le suplico el mikase de ojos azules - por favor… yo te siento Raven… siento… todo de ti… por favor quiero… Raven te quiero – el pequeño se aferró al cuerpo bien formado de su pareja…

-¡Pero estas llorando! ¡Te estoy lastimando!... ¡no puedo! - Raven trataba de terminar con la incomoda situación

-No lloraré… no diré que me duele… solo deja... déjame sentirte Raven…- la criatura insistía a su poseedor rogando que no le abandonara….

Aunque dijese aquello, su rostro no podía alejar aquel dolor, intentaba salir de su interior pero el menor de los mikase se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras seguía suplicando…

-No quiero lastimarte…- El pelirrojo acaricia la mejilla de su ángel de rubios cabellos

-Me lastimas si me dejas Raven…- El pequeño abrazó el cuerpo de su koi ºº fuertemente impidiendo que saliera de él.

-Te duele- Raven trató de separar a su niño con un esfuerzo sobrehumano

-Ya no más… lo prometo…- Los ojos vidriosos suplicaban que no le dejase…

-Lucius-

-Por favor Raven……- El rubio deposito un tímido beso en los labios del moreno y este le correspondió, fue un beso corto pero lleno de ellos…

-……Te quiero Lucius-

Beso con ternura su frente mientras entraba más en él complementándose el uno al otro. Paso un tiempo, un tiempo que para ambos fue eterno. Cuando el dolor se ameno un poco, Raven comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y a entrar con cierto ritmo.

Escuchaba atento los gemidos de su pequeño ángel, el dolor se había acabado, y ahora ambos disfrutaban de tan anhelado momento, pronto ambos sintieron un tremendo calor y con un fuerte jadeo culminaron.

Pasaron varios días después de aquello, no hablaron de lo que pasó, al contrario en lugar de unirlos más, se estaban alejando. Pero lo que más le preocupa al mayor era otra cosa.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Raven se acercó al rubio para ver por que no comía

-No Raven… en serio…- Lucius se alejó del pelirrojo cuando este intentó acercarse

-No has comido bien… anda come, come por mi Lucius…- El moreno no hallaba que hacer para eliminar la barrera que se había levantado entre ellos dos

-Raven he comido mucho en los últimos días… no quiero comer más…- Lucius se dio media vuelta para ir a recostarse

-Pero es bueno que comas, no comer es malo…- Raven le siguió por detrás

-No tengo hambre Raven- El menor se hizo un ovillo en su lecho cubriéndose con sus cobijas indicando que quería estar solo

-…esta bien- Raven ensombreció su rostro y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

Eso había pasado los últimos días, Lucius comía a veces mucho y otras muy poco, no dormía muy bien, además de que se alejaba mucho de Raven… y también…. Su olor había cambiado…

No era un olor desagradable, ahora le gustaba aun más su olor, y quería estar más cerca de él y… hacer todas aquellas cosas que hacían… pero Lucius solo se alejaba… acaso, ¿lo había lastimado tanto?

Hubo varias ocasiones en las que casi fueron capturados. En el pasado no le importó tanto a Raven, pero ahora... temía que fuese Lucius quien lo dejara… y si fuese así… Raven no podía hacer nada más que dejarlo ir…

-Lucius… ¿te sientes bien?... ¿no te gusto la comida?- Raven insistía de nuevo como veces anteriores…

-No Raven… no... No se Raven tengo miedo ¡no se que me pasa!- El mikase se hecho a llorar y temblaba ante la frustración de no saber lo que pasaba con el.

Raven se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado, tenía algunos días así… vomitaba todo lo que comía y eso les asustaba a ambos

-...tgh… no….no….no dejaré… que nada te pase Lucius- Raven estrechó aun más contra sí el cuerpo tembloroso de su pareja

-Raven… ¿mi olor no te repugna?- Lucius pregunto escondido entre los brazos de su protector

-¿Tu olor? ¡Claro que no! ¡Me gusta más ahora!- Raven tomó la barbilla de Lucius para verlo a los ojos pero este desvió la mirada huyendo de los ojos del pelirrojo

-Pero… yo estoy comiendo mucho… tú no puedes alimentar a ti y a mí al mismo tiempo…- El rubio dijo casi en un susurro…

-No importa, tu comes por ambos, eso es todo lo que me importa… oye… ¿era por eso?… ¿era solo por eso que ya no me hablabas?- Raven tomo por los hombros al bello neko…

-Pensé… que solo era una carga para ti… no puedo hacer nada… y tu siempre… snif- Lucius empezaba nuevamente a llorar y por fin confesó lo que agobiaba sus pensamientos…

-No, no lágrimas… Lucius… solo… solo quédate a mi lado por favor…- Raven limpió cada una de las gotitas saladas que rodaban sobre la nívea piel del minino abrazando a su koi amantemente.

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Continuaron su camino por cerca de dos semanas más, hasta encontrar aquel lugar donde los mikases vivían libres. Pasaron por muchos sufrimientos, por muchas penurias… pero al fin llegaron, y aunque al principio a los demás mikases no les cayó en gracia que llegasen ellos, aun así, decidieron vivir ahí.

-Raven… en serio… quiero ayudarte- Lucius estaba en pie del umbral de su nuevo hogar viendo como Raven iba y venía haciendo todo tipo de trabajos…

-No así esta bien… anda te ves cansado… duerme un poco- Raven tomó entre sus brazos al rubio y le dio un beso en la frente y lo dirigió hasta su habitación…

-No Raven... mira debo de hacer algo, solo como y duermo, mira que ya hasta estoy gordo- El chiquillo reclamaba mientras que el pelirrojo lo arropaba para que su amante descansara cómodamente.

-Jajaja ¿gordo? Pues a mi me gusta mas verte así- Le volvió a besar pero esta vez en la mejilla y le golpeo en la nariz con un dedo ººº

-¡Raven!- El chiquillo hizo un puchero

-Jajaja además aquel viejo dijo que estabas preñado- Raven se puso de pie y le sonrió triunfante al rubio.

-¿Y tu sabes que es? ¡Quizá sea igual que estar gordo o tal vez peor!- El mikase mostraba una real preocupación a eso de estar preñado… sepan los dioses que diablos era eso…

-Pues el dijo que estaba muy feliz por nosotros- se acercó al joven mikase para compartir el lecho tanto trabajo si que cansaba

-¡Tú no eres de los que confía en lo que dicen los demás!- Lucius reclamó ante las palabras dichas a la ligera

-No… a menos de que huelan bien- Raven refutó

-… Aun así estoy gordo- El rubio nuevamente hizo un puchero lo que arranco una risilla del mayor.

-Aun gordo te querré- le besó la mejilla

-¡VES SI ESTOY GORDO!!- Lucius se encendió como cerillo y su enojo fue tomado en gracia para el luchador

-Jajaja-

-¡Y ENCIMA TE BURLAS!!!- El neko ya no sabía que hacer para hacer entender a su compañero

-Lucius para mi jamás dejaras de ser bello- Raven abrazó nuevamente a su lindo amante para después fundirse en un beso apasionado…

Estaban solos ellos dos, haciendo con sus propias manos lo que seria su futuro hogar. No importaba si eran domesticados, si no sabían nada de los demás mikases… ellos estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba

▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

Nota de Sindy-chan: Que lame el final XD gracias por leer.

Nota de Fuu-chan: ¡Fuu se morirá de diabetes!!! ¡Por que lo hizo de nuevo!!! ¡Puso miel por todos lados!!! ¡GOMEN SINDY T--T!!! Gracias por leer…

Aclaraciones Finales:

º Mikase: Nombre para la raza de seres con características felinas. (Al menos en este fic ¬¬)

ºº Koi: contracción para koibito que en japonés es amante

ººº Golpe en la nariz: según lo que Fuu-chan leyó en un libro para gatos, el golpear con un dedo a un gato en la nariz es una forma de reprenderle… pero aquí es solo como juego.


End file.
